Drips, Drops, and Drabbles
by EmeraldDragon
Summary: A series of ficlets all between 75 to 200 words.
1. Thoughts on a Jewel

_**Thoughts on a Jewel**_

Kagome slowly fingered the jewel that hung around her neck. It was whole, finally, and Naraku was gone; not that she remembered it. A sharp blow to the head had sent her flying and given her over to unconsciousness. Inuyasha had been furious. When she woke again, Naraku was no more.

She learned later that Inuyasha had used his wish on the completed jewel to heal her. But the jewel had not vanished, as they had expected. Instead, it had only gleamed more brightly then ever and found a home around her neck.

Kikyou insisted that the wish had been selfish, made in the heat of the moment, and that was why the jewel still existed. Miroku disagreed. He claimed that a wish made in a moment of passion could be nothing but pure, for there was no time to let doubt seep in.

Kagome was inclined to side with Miroku, not because she liked him better, but because the very idea that the jewel would vanish seemed a little far fetched to her. After all, it was the crystallized soul of Midoriko and the demon, and souls do not simply vanish.


	2. Raman

_**Raman**_

I know Kagome thinks it's strange, my love for her instant foods. I know other stuff is better for me, even if it does take longer to make. But she doesn't see it my way. She doesn't know what it's like to be so hungry it hurts to move. She doesn't know what it's like to eat a rabbit raw out of desperation, only to be sick from it later.

It's always there. Even if there is no game to be had, no one has to go hungry. I wouldn't let Kagome go hungry anyway, even if it meant I had too. I'm a hanyou. I'm stronger then she is. I can survive on less food. I just don't want to, not again.


	3. Illusions Waltz

_**Illusions Waltz**_

A gentle smile played on her lip as she swayed. Back and forth, left and right, one and two and three. The melody was soft in her ears and the white silk of her gown brushed gently against her legs. Her family, her friends, they were all here to see her on the most important day of her life.

He led her around the floor in a gentle waltz, a smile on his face. His silver hair looked perfect against the pitch of his tux. We do not need words, his eyes say it all. They tell me of his love and devotion, how we will always be together.

The music faded and Kagome opened her eyes. The gown returned to her oversized sleep shirt, the people melt back into the walls, and finally he vanishes as well. The radio moved on to the newest hit from America and Kagome sighed, old tears collecting behind her eyes.

The song was her favorite and the dilution more so. But each time it faded away with the music, evading capture. Always just out of reach, as forbidden to her as he was. A silly girl's hopes for things she could not have.


	4. My Spring

**A/N:**_ Second Place and Mod's Choice in last week's drabble contest!_

_**My Spring**_

Spring, the season of birth, when everything is new. It was spring then, when I followed her, when she asked me the fatal question, "Will you become human for me, and live with me as my husband?"

Then, with the flight of an arrow, my spring plunged into winter. I can remember its bite; the pain that spread from my chest before turning me numb. Everything was black that winter, with no light at the end to guide me.

Dawn broke, shimmering and pink. A warmth I felt long before I saw. It reached out to me, chasing away the numbness and pain of the winter. My spring returned to me.


	5. Things Found

_**Things Found**_

Why did they think this would be funny? Kagome asked for the thousandth time. Of all the things they could hide in my bag, why this? She had clearly stated that she did not want them, yet her friends saw fit to sneak them into her bag any way.

"Kagome, what are these things?" Inuyasha asked, holding up the squares of foil.

"They are something my friend from home sent, for ME! Now give them back!" She made a grad for the items, but the hanyou was faster. He leapt away easily, landing lightly on a limb. Kagome huffed up at him, giving him her best glare. "Inuyasha, I'm warning you."

He ignored her and tore the foil open. A moment later he had the round object inside out. After a moment's examination, he popped it into his mouth. Golden eyes widened.

Kagome sighed as she looked at the shinny wrapper on the ground. So much for her peppermint patties.


	6. Uninvited

**A/N:**_ Another second place winner in the drabble contest!_

_**Uninvited**_

He watched the firelight flicker as shadows of people passed in front of it. Alone, at the edge of the forest, he could only watch. Wondering what it would be like, to dance with them, eat with them, to just be a part of their world.

But he was a hanyou, a half breed. He was dirty, down to his very essence, a filth that he could not wash away. He was old enough to understand that much.

The smell of food caressed his nose and made his empty stomach protest. If he could just get close enough, he might be able to grab something.

The ghosts of past scars seared their way across his memory, phantom blood dripped down his back and arms, and angry faces glared at him from out of the recesses of his mind.

No, he could not chance it, not again. Too many eyes to see, too many ears to hear; even if they were human, they would catch him. And when they did…

No, festivals were for human, or demons, but never for him. He was always uninvited.


	7. Gifts

**A/N: **_Another second place winner. I don't think I've taken the time to explain these Drabbles, so I'll do it now. All of these are written for a contest. I write one drabble a week based on a pre-set theme. For example, this weeks theme was money._

_**Gifts**_

"Women like a man who can provide for them," His father had always said. "Give them gifts, and they will love you in time." Hojo looked down at the simple package in his hands. It was the third one this week, the ninth one this month, and the forty eighth one this year.

He had given her gifts, everything from flowers to remedies for her many aliments. He had made paper cranes for her until his fingers bled, and asked after her everyday. Yet, she still was not beside him.

At first he had blamed her illnesses; surely she could not have the energy to expend on a relationship with all she was going through. Then he had blamed her busy schedule, she was a shrine maiden on top of her school work and illnesses after all.

He had heard the whispers, her friends talking about some other boy she liked. But they said he was not good for her, not anything like him. She was too good for a man like that.

Now, he questioned his father's wisdom. His gifts had not bought him her love. Perhaps this other man had given her an even greater gift then he.


	8. Monster

**A/N:**_ Another Second place winner!_

_**Monster**_

She does not need to know. She has no need to delve into my past, the things I've done. She says it's important, she wants to know. She says I should let her in, it will make everything better.

She does not understand. I cannot. If she saw, if she knew, she'd disappear and never look back.

I won't let her know about the blood that had dripped from my hands, the screams as I ripped young lives apart. Perhaps she would simply say it was not my fault, that I was defending myself, but not if she knew.

She does not need to know about how I hunted them down. How I enjoyed their blood between my fingers. How I slaughter them like cattle for what they did to my mother.

She does not need to know the monster that haunts her steps and guards her sleep.


	9. Children's Laughter

**A/N: **_Another Second place winner._

_**Children's Laughter**_

He watched from the tree as the fox kit preformed tricks for the village children. A blast of flames, a giant top, crying mushrooms, and illusions; it was always the same.

The children laughed, enjoying the magic. Then the tricks would run out and the children would go find other entertainment. The fox's antics were quickly forgotten in favor of toys like balls and dolls.

Then the laughter truly started. He understood, the kit was young and just wanted friends. He had been that way too, once. But Shippou was still learning, demons were unwelcome in human games.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, the laughter from long ago blending seamlessly with the present. A moment later the slight weight of the kit appeared on his lap. Inuyasha opened an eye but said nothing, there was nothing to say.

"When will Kagome be back?" His voice was small and Inuyasha looked at him for the first time. His small cheeks were red and puffy.

"Tomorrow," He pat the small red head in a gesture of comfort.

"Will you play with me, Inuyasha?"

"Sure, Shippou." He sighed. "What do you want to play this time?"


	10. My Babies

**A/N:**_ Sone one asked what contest these drabbles were being written for. These are all for the Yahoo! Group InuyashaIssekiwa. Please feel free to visit and join._

_**My Baby**_

I see them, my babies. I fear for them, even though I smile. I know he doesn't see me, not as I see him. He is my baby boy. My Inuyasha, I remember you. I knew you the moment I saw you. You've grown into such a handsome man, just like your father.

I can see the lines in your face, the ones that you should not have. I know you have suffered my baby. I wish it could have been different for you, you deserved so much better. I wish I could hold you the way I did when you were small and innocent, so I could protect you from that world.

But I cannot. That was a lifetime ago, and you cannot see your mother now, not in this new body. To you I am someone else's mother and you are not mine to hold. You want to be held, I know, I can see it. But it is not I that can protect you now.

Please, my boy, my baby boy, keep my little Kagome safe. I don't want to lose her the way I thought I lost you. I cannot die that way again.


	11. Wanderer

**A/N: **_First Place! Ok, it was a three way tie for first, but I'm still happy._

**_Wanderer_**

Someone once said, you can search your entire life for the thing you desire most. But once you find it, nothing will ever be the same. They were right.

I don't know what I expected once we completed the jewel. Perhaps that I would return through the well and never look back, or the well would trap me on one side against my will. Maybe in the end, I really didn't think we could do it and would die instead.

Now here I am, with the complete jewel in my hand. And for the first time, I'm truly afraid. I'm not afraid of the demons that will come – Inuyasha will protect me from them.

I'm afraid because I no longer have a home. Until now, the present – the future – was my heaven, the place I could run when I was scared and needed to get away. But now it is as foreign to me as the past – the present – once was.

And yet, I am still a stranger here, separated by my ideas and ideals. I know now what Kikyou felt. Even with Inuyasha by my side, I have become a wanderer, searching for a place that cannot be found.


	12. Belonging

**A/N:**_ Sorry it took so long. No award this time. But, I like it. I hope to have the remaining two up as soon as the awards are decided._

**_Belonging_**

He looked at the item in his hand and his heart sank. It was beautiful, perfectly shaped, sparkling with an inner light. It had probably taken someone hours to cut it just right, then polish it smooth.

He had not given her this, nor did he know who had. It was too nice to have come from a family member. No, a gift like this came from someone who had a future in mind. A future that did not include him.

"Please, give it back. It's very important to me," Blue eyes pleaded as a small delicate hand reached for the lost treasure. "Please."

His eyes hardened and the harshly thrust the ornament back at her. She took it, clutching it in her hand and bringing it close to her heart. "It's from him, isn't it. The one they have been talking about. I thought you knew, I wanted you by my side, always."

"I'm sorry," She replied, gripping the jewel tightly in her hand. "But that's not where I belong," He stared at her for a moment, then turned sharply and walked away. "I'm sorry, Hojo."


	13. Mirror

**A/N:**_ Winner of Mod's choice this time!_

_**Mirror**_

She stared into the reflecting glass, examining the gentle line of her jaw, the soft high cheek bones, and the full pouting lips. Then looked down, taking in the scared leather armor and the sword at her hip. A delicate, callused hand touched her cheek.

Large brown eyes were wide but held deep shadows. There was a scar on her throat near her ear, the work of a demon. Another, barely noticeable, adorned her cheek, the product of her own inexperience and youth. The small attractive nose was not quite straight.

She set down the glass and picked up her weapon. The grip was worn perfectly to fit her hand, the metal flashing. She tilted the blade, watching as it echoed her shadow brown eyes back at her.

A sad smile touched her lips. This would be her looking glass from now on. It was only proper.


	14. Songs

**A/N:**_ No award. Wish I had thought of this one when Music was the theme._

_**Songs**_

Kagome leaned her head back against the trunk of the God tree and smiled. She loved summer. The fresh air, the cool shade, the sounds of children playing on the shrine grounds. This was what the season was truly about

_"The itsy bitsy spider crawled up the water spout."_

Kagome frowned at the sounds of the familiar verse. Across the grounds a sister showed her younger brother the simple hand motions. Old memories and feelings welled up in her chest, many she never thought associated with a child's song.

_"Down came the rain and washed the spider out."_

The first were the happy memories of singing and dancing with her friends as they laughed at the strange words. Enjoying the feeling of cheering the determined little insect on to victory.

_"Out came the sun and dried up all the rain."_

But they were quickly followed by newer feelings, ones not so fond of spiders. She did not want the spider to get up, to make it back up that drain. Not again, not ever.

_"And the itsy bisty spider crawled up the spout again."_

But somehow, he always did.


	15. Vows of Silnce

**_Vows of Silence_**

He watch the way she moved, the gentle swing of her hips, the soft curl of her lips; they all spoke to him. Tonight was the night, one year ago they had made their vows. They were not in words, but they were vows none the less. It was also one year ago they agreed never to speak of the blessed event.

They told no one, not even Miroku and Sango knew. It was his idea, and she had been adverse to it. It was followed by a terrible fight. She felt he was ashamed of what they did, and he did not blame her.

He was not ashamed, everyday she was by his side he wanted to shout to the world how she made him feel. But he had to protect her from _him_. He would not risk losing her the way he had lost her incarnation. He would die first.


	16. Ready or Not

**_Ready or Not_**

What were you like father? Were you strong as they say? Why did you see fit to bring me into this world? Did you know you wouldn't live to see me grown? Did you even think I would make it that far? I have so many questions, and so few answers.

Mother said you were kind. Sesshoumaru said you had a weakness for humans. Kagome says you would be proud of me. Who do I believe? They can't all be right, can they?

Inuyasha stared at the sword in his hand as if it would magically come to life and answer him. But it just lay silent on his open palms, looking as old and battered as ever. The half-demon bowed his head in defeat before leaning back against the head board.

Next to him lay Kagome, round and full with their first child. Will I end like him? Will I die before I can see my pup grow up? Will Kagome suffer like my mother did? Am I ready for this?


	17. What's Good for the Soul

**_What's Good for the Soul_**

He paused at the edge of the ruined village. The bandits had been here too. They were a ruthless bunch, stealing everything that could, killing everyone in the path, and burning anything left behind.

A frowned etched across his face, he made his way through the remains. Nothing was left, not even crows dared come near, and the smell of burned human flesh made his stomach churn.

Then he heard it, a whimper so soft and faint that, had he not been a taiyoukia he would have missed it. He turned golden eyes towards the sound, but saw nothing. The charred ground remained unbroken even by the wind.

Then she moved, raising her head. Large violet eyes looked up at him in fear, peering out from a half collapsed hut that had miraculously been spared the flames.

He was not sure what it was; her eyes, the lose of the late wife, or the fact that she was the first survivor he had found. But she pulled at his heart. Without a word he moved to her side and lifted the girl into his arms. She was no more the five summers old.

"What is your name, girl?"

"Izayio."


End file.
